The Light and the Darkness ll
by Mademoiselle Pacoste
Summary: This is another version of Elle Light's story The Light and the Darkness. Merlin and Morgana had spent a lot of time together in that prison and they were very close to become friends again. A figure from their past came and offered help to Morgana and the witch had to decide if she would wait for Merlin or run away, leaving him alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story. Well, I've stolen it from Elle, but now it's mine. Have you read The Light and the Darkness? This is my version of it starting with chapter 37 (well, the next 4-5 chapters are Elle's -I've taken them from her notebook - and so is the plot. I've only added some ideas of my own).**

* * *

For Morgana little had the life changed. For reasons known only by the king and the princes as she seemed to decide every move in the castle, even over her father's orders, Morgana was speared. But Merlin wasn't and Helen had become even crueler after Merlin had killed those soldiers.

Morgana had been so scared that day. Instinctively, she'd looked into the warlock's eyes, begging for help. The witch had known there was nothing Merlin could do for her yet she hoped.

When she saw blood dripping down his wrists and the warlock's pale face, Morgana couldn't help wondering why he'd done that for her. She'd hurt him so many times and she was the reason why he was still there. The witch swore she would change. She would be kind with him.

The witch couldn't help laughing as upon seeing the soldiers running away and then hearing them argue about who to enter inside as none dare to open that door.

The week was the best in months. They weren't able to see each other, but Morgana managed to find him and nested near to him.

In the first day, he'd fallen asleep in her arms. The sorceress had gone to see if he had been alright. He groaned as he'd felt her presence. She'd hugged him trying her best to ease his pain and when she'd wanted to let go she realized he'd fallen asleep.

He slept for two days. When he started to get better, they started to spend the time telling stories about their childhood, about Arthur and Gwen and time passed so easily.

But it ended soon. He started work again and Morgana was lonely once more. When Merlin came back, he was tired and wounded to listen to her despite trying so hard. Soon the witch started to lose hope.

Helen was thrilled as she brought him the news "Morgana had escaped and left him there". She not even bother to hide her contempt as she was finally able to throw Morgana's betrayal in his face.

As he refused to believe her, Nimueh told him how Morgause had come there, fought the soldiers and got her sister out of here.

"You knew this will happen….eventually." Nimueh threw happily at him. "Sorry, Merlin, but I'm just so glad that you finally realized who she is. It seems her sister matters more than you. She always has, hasn't she?"

Merlin said no word as he needed to think the things through. Something was wrong, but he couldn't figure what.

He was much lonelier than he had ever been in his life, but the worst was that he feared for Morgana. Morgause was dead and her coming was kind of fishy. Fishy was also the fact Helen/Nimueh had done nothing to prevent their escape. And yet there was an explanation, but it was that explanation that scared him the most - it was Helen doing. That meant Morgause was only an empty spirit without feelings and memories, loyal to her only lady that had conjured her. Which meant Morgana was in danger.

Yet Merlin knew exactly who he can ask for help.

* * *

Morgana couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Morgause entering the door. Yet Morgana didn't doubt her sister's intentions not even for a moment. She not even questioned herself how could it be Morgause was alive. She simply believed the story Morgause told to her. She not even though that it didn't make sense, that she'd killed her sister on that shrine and no one could have ever healed her. Morgana was just too happy to think about those things. If her sister told her she was healed by a very skilled witch, then it had to be the truth.

However, Morgana was decided to fight her sister when it came about Merlin. They wouldn't leave him there. She made it clear to her sister that she would stay there if she refused to take Merlin too.

"Look" Morgause spoke on her kindest tone. "We can't help him now. He is with Helen and trying to get him out is going to jeopardize everything. But we'll come back. I promise. We will gather people and then we will come to rescue him. Do you trust me?" Morgana trusted her sister, yet leaving him there, without any hope of salvation, alone and wounded…. Morgana felt it was wrong to do that.

"He will understand. If you want to leave him a message, I can ask one of my people to do that. He is a soldier here. Wait! We can leave him the key and a message telling him where he could find us. What do you think?"

"I think it's great." Morgana took her sister's words for granted and left without even doubting she'd done the right thing.

* * *

 **Do not tell, Elle, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waw, I haven't checkedIfor your reactions for a while. Okay, two months and I was surprised to see you've already followed and favourited my storys. The other one seems to be quite succesful at least for a beginner as me. Well, I guess I've hoped for some words too, but maybe they will come on the way.**

 **Sorry for letting wait so long. There were missing part from the story and I had to recreat them. Plus I'm a really lazy person. My sister used to spoil me when I was young. I remember she used to do my homework too. She said she felt sorry for me because I had so small hands. So, blame her.**

 **And sorry again for such a very short chapter. However, I hope the story will make up for everything. It's quite a mixture of both my ideas and Elle's.**

 **P.S. You haven't told her, have you?**

* * *

Morgana heard the words yet she couldn't understand their meaning. It had just started so perfectly. She'd been happy. The very thought that soon Merlin would be with her had made her unable to sleep of joy. It had been just perfect.

She woken up earlier and hurried to Morgause room. There had been no answer from Merlin, but her sister advised her to wait. But she'd been trying to get used to waiting him for hours and she was decided she wouldn't be able to do it anymore. So, Morgana refused to play the good girl until Morgause would send someone after him. Suddenly a pang of regret crossed like a dagger through her heart and fear frozen her to place. What if Helen had caught him? She should have never left. She'd promised to be on his side. Or maybe he was just furious that she'd left with Morgause.

The longer she waited the more darker her thoughts became. Morgana was just so afraid he wouldn't forgive her.

"You better choose because one day I might not be able to come back." Why were those words poisoning her thought? The witch couldn't imagining him not coming back. And there was that memory of his being just so cold with her. She tried her best to remember why he had been so mad with her. There was something about he not loving her anymore. But why?

Morgause tried her best to make her smile, but neither spell books nor fancy dresses or expensive jewels fascinated her. The food had no taste, the idea of dressing and undressing over and over again only to try some colourful things gave her no satisfaction. She simply couldn't wear fancy dresses or eat the best dishes when she knew he was cold in his rugged shirt and he hadn't eaten for days. The girl he'd end up caring for wasn't wearing expensive dresses. In fact even a beggar would have been able to wear a better dress than Morgana had.

And so she refused to believe the news. She'd been waiting for him and not for a grumpy soldier to tell her they'd arrived too late.

"He can't be dead." Morgana kept repeating that until she felt her legs go limp and she let herself collapse on the cold floor. She choked as her chest was just too tense to allow her to breath. It was just so painful to breath. Yet no tear escaped her eyes.

She remembered his goofy face and his adorable smile, his jokes; she almost saw his in Camelot's court next to Arthur, calling him "prat" or "clotpole" and she couldn't help a burst of laughter as tension reached the pick of her endurance. Soon, though, she bursted into tears and she didn't stop. She just pushed away her sister when she tried to calm her down. She didn't want anyone around her. She wanted Merlin and only Merlin...her Merlin.

"You better choose because one day I might not be able to come back." How stupid she'd been.

"I loved him." Morgana let those words escape her mouth for the first time. "But he never knew that. I never got the courage to tell him. I didn't know that love was and now...how am I going to live without him?"

* * *

 **So, shall I continue? Next chapter is longer and it's about Merlin's plans. But enough with spoilers. If you had any suggestion I'm open to it. In fact, I think it would be funny, were you to give ideas. Don't you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back faster than I've expacted. Hope you like it. Thanks,** **Meri Ley, for your nice words. Till now I haven't done much for the two. I'm still following the notebook. I'm waiting for much more opinions. Please, there are just two more chapters left and I hardly know how to develop the plot from that point on.**

 **Waiting for suggestions.**

* * *

"I need your help, Freya." The warlock begged. He'd started to get better at astral projection, but there was still a lot to learn.

"Things have changed, Merlin. I can't allow anyone to come to Avalon. You won't be able to come back should I allow you to enter. Nimueh had altered the balance between the worlds when she'd brought Morgause back."

"So, Morgause is really back, isn't she?" The warlock exclaimed. He wasn't actually surprised.

"No, she's not. Her soul is trapped between the worlds. What Nimueh brought back is a material reflection of Morgause".

"Like Morgana did with Lancelot." The warlock added.

"Yes, kind of. Yet Morgana didn't allow him to stay so long and his soul found peace when you set it had spent too much time among the livings and the sidhels decided to close the gate in order to prevent something worse for happening." Freya explained to him with the patience of a teacher.

"How has Nimueh managed to stay so long among the livings, then? I killed her eleven years ago. I'm sure of it."

"Her soul has never been to Avalon. Something kept it trapped in this world."

"Do you know how I could kill her?"

"You need to find the anchor that keeps her in this world and destroy it."

"Do you have any idea what it might be?" Merlin kept on asking her.

"I wish I knew. Theoretically it must be her body."

"But I destroyed it."

"Which is why I can't offer you an answer. I'm sorry, Merlin. Maybe, it is just much more complicated than you think."

"What you mean?"

"Maybe her body isn't destroyed as you thought."

"How could it be possible?!"

"I don't know. Yet it's strange…. Could I do something else for you Merlin? I can't stay long."

"You said Morgause's soul is in this world." Freya nodded. "That means I don't have to travel to Avalon in order to speak with her. Could you help me find her soul?"

"I doubt she would want to be found."

"I guess I know how to make her want that." At least he was certain of something.

"Be careful, Merlin. I don't think she likes you."

"So you'll help me?!" He smiled. Freya smiled back.

"I will if you promise to help her find her way back to Avalon."

"Of course. I will do everything I can." The Lady of the Lake smiled and soon she was gone.

The warlock waited for what seemed like ages. Then as he started to lose hope he felt a magic presence near to him.

"What if I don't want to see you?" Upon hearing the voice, the Dragon Lord turned to face Morgause.

"Then you wouldn't have come, Morgause."

"I was curious. I can't imagine why you might want to see me."

"I need your help" She watched him with awe. "I want to kill Nimueh."

"Not interested. Why should I want her dead?"

"Because, despite the hatred between us there is something we share." Morgause started to get curious.

"Enlighten me, warlock."

"Morgana"

"She's safe."

"Is she? Does your hatred towards me makes you willing to sacrifice her? She's with Nimueh's puppet right now. Is it necessary to remind you that Nimueh has tried to kill her before?"

"So does you." She answered hastily.

"I didn't want to. You know that better than anyone. Morgause, are you willing to risk your sister's life again because of your stupid vanity? I'm not the only one to blame for what happened that day."

"If Nimueh dies, Morgana dies with her."

"That's why I need you to tell me how to break the enchantment that binds them."

"You don't have the power to do that. If Nimueh has the slightest suspicion, she will go after Morgana. That spell is the only thing that keeps my sister alive."

"I will find that power no matter how long I will have to wait."

"You will have to wait longer than you expect. You will need years to master the astral projection and even then, the cuffs will still be able to affect you. You will be able to do a single spell at time before they suck you of energy. If you fail, Morgana will die. My sister seems to be your only weakness and Nimueh won't hesitate to use her against you."

"I love her, Morgause. I don't care how much I will have to spend in this prison if I be able to keep her safe."

"All the spells you need are in Nimueh's book. Find that book and use it. But make sure you are able to do the spell well before you use it against Nimueh. She's very cleaver, Nimueh. If…"

"I know… How will I manage to kill her?"

"She needs an enchanted object in order to switch the bodies. When you'd kill her, her soul would be trapped between words. Without such an object she wouldn't be able to find a new body. Make sure there is no object left."

"Wait. She gave Morgana a necklace. Is it…?"

"No. Once the object completes its purpose it becomes useless. Yet she might create another."

"Thank you, Morgause. Yet there is something else I want you to ask before. I can't let Nimueh's puppet to destroy Morgana."

"Yet that "puppet" prevents Morgana from coming back to you and getting caught or worse, killed." He couldn't hold back a smile.

"She wants to come back for me, doesn't she?"

"She's a complete idiot. Yet she would be saffer far away from you."

"I know and that's what I want to ask you to do."

"I wish I could read your mysterious mind"

"I'll explain you late, but I think we're going to need Freya's help and a little of siddle's magic."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. Back again. Are you still here?**

* * *

It was raining. Morgana watched the rain pour from the dark clouds. Lightenings danced on the sky like dangerous cobras made of light. She wished she had been able to control those lightenings. She wished to destroy everything in her path…

There was a time when she used to love her sister dearly, but as she saw her real face she wondered how she could have been so blind. Morgause played the loving sister, yet Morgana felt like hugging a rock everytime her sister held her in her arms, which happened pretty rare. It was true that she had blamed her for Merlin's death, but she hadn't meant it…at least not then.

As time passed, the High Priestess started to wonder if it wasn't what Morgause had wondered from the start. She had never really like Merlin. What if she was the one who killed him and not Bolin? She needed to find out. She had to escape no matter the price.

It felt good to have the rain wash her skin, mixing with her tears. Morgana had thought she would not be able to cry anymore. She took a last glance to the castle. The witch did not intend to come back….

"Morgana, you're going to catch a cold." The High Priestess turned only to see her sister stand in front of her.

"Why do you care?" Morgana asked bitterly…

"Because I've always cared for you. " Came her answer.

"I don't believe you." Morgana threw at her and ran away.

"Wait. We need to talk. I don't have much time. I am your sister, Morgana and not that shell conjured by Nimueh" as she heard that, Morgana stopped running and watched her in wonder. "Do you remember Lancelot?" Morgause went on. Morgana nodded.

"It can't be…" the witch muttered. "I should have realized"

"It is not time now for regrets. Nimueh wanted to turn Merlin against you, but things did not get as she'd planed."

"What do you mean? Is he alright?" For the first time in weekes she hoped to see him again. She would do things better. She would never leave him again…Morgause hesitated to give an answer. She had made a deal with Merlin and she was pretty aware that there was only an answer she could give her sister….It was for her sister's sake….still, seeing the sparkle of hope on her face… Maybe, one day she would be happy. Merlin had to deal with Nimueh by himself.

"It wasn't a lie, Morgana. Maybe, it was the only truth she had told you. I'm sorry…" The words were already spoken and there was no way back. Morgana accepted the reality bravely.

"How am I able to see you?" She asked after a moment of silence. "Could I see him also? I need to…" she muttered.

"I'm trapped between the worlds, that is why. You need to kill her and free me, but first there was something Merlin wanted you to know."

"Have you spoken with him?"

"Yes, I have. He wants you to know that he loved and will always love you no matter what happenes and that he wants you to be happy. He asks for you to promise you won't look for revenge. He worked too much to save you from that darkness and he would never forgive himself if you're going to fall down again because of his death. He'd sacrificed everything so you could be free. Do not lose that freedom, Morgana. He only asks for one thing in return – to look after his mother. He knows this pain will seem to never end, to drown you, but eventually you will find a way out of it. You are strong, Morgana. Never forget to smile. We all missed your smile. He promised to visit you in your dreams. Would you promise him you are going to forget about vengeance and bitterness and start a new life, a life where you can use your magic to heal? I'm sorry for the part I played. I only wish you to be happy."

"I can't lose him. I'm so alone, Morgause. You can't leave me alone, too." She wanted to cuddle in her sister's arms, but she was nothing but fog.

"I'm so sorry, Morgana. I have to go. It's up to you whether you are going to set my soul free. I'm not going to blame you. Be careful, my little sister. You are not alone. You will never be alone. If no one is going to love you, you have to love yourself. We will always love you…"

* * *

"How did it work?" Merlin asked as Morgause appeared on the bank of AvalonLake.

"How do you think? Make me a favor, will you?"

"I guess I own you that."

"Don't die."

* * *

Morgana watched her sister's face as she muttered the words to set her free. Morause opened her eyes, looked at her and smiled.

"Be happy, Morgana. Just be happy." Her eyes closed gently and her body became limb. Morgana was alone again. The storm had calmed down and the sun was shinning once again. For the first time, the witch realized she was wet and cold. However, the sun had never shone more beautifully.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank Meri Ley for her nice words. If it weren't for her lovely comments I don't think I would have returned to this story. I've already ended the chapers from the notebook so it's time to use my imagination from now on.**

* * *

As time passed Nimueh became crueler and crueler. She not even bothered to hide her true self anymore. Nevertheless, cruel as she was, she didn't manage to break Merlin. If he'd learnt something all those years, he'd learnt to be cunning. That experience had given him a confidence he'd never thought to be able to master. The warlock had nothing to lose and so he'd become fearless.

The longer she waited the more she started to be afraid of him. She kept checking Merlin every night for fear he might escape. She even became so paranoiac that she started to sentence to death every single person that was ever seen speaking with Merlin. As a result, the guards feared to address him any word.

However, he was patient. He hadn't used his magic for years and now he could feel it bubbling inside of him. He didn't want to make a wrong move and alerted Nimueh, though.

Merlin had never stopped thinking at Morgana. He wished he could use astral projection to visit her, but he needed all the magic he had. For over twenty years he had resist that temptation. Yet, he never stopped dreaming her. When he wouldn't think at her, he would scheme and plot against Bolin and his monstrous daughter. All those years he'd tried his best to find why Nimueh had chosen that girl and what her plan was. Yet, he could find nothing even if he'd entered her bed in order to gain her trust. He was unsuccessful. He was still her prisoner.

Having him that close made Nimueh even more paranoid. She couldn't sleep at night. Her old nightmare returned and sharing her bed with him became a torture rather than a pleasure. She would send him back to his cell for no reason only to call him later. She was afraid that he would kill her even if she knew there was no way for him to use his magic with those cuffs. Her other fear was Morgana. She'd managed to hide the truth for so many years, but she feared he may find out. Nimueh had tried her best to find Morgana, but the dark-haired witch was nowhere to be found. Moreover, Nimueh had stared to dream of Morgana and Merlin being together. They looked so happy and so in love in her dreams. But these weren't dreams; they were visions of the future.

* * *

However, on day, Nimueh received news about a very beautiful woman that kept visiting a grave near Camlann. The description of that woman suited very well the description of Morgana. Nimueh also found out that the woman were to return very soon as she had returned that place every year at the same day. It was the best way to get rid of Morgana.

She came. Nimueh had waited there the entire day and she had already lost her patience. Yet, Morgana came, unaware of the terrible danger she was exposed to. She was so confident that even Nimueh started to doubt that Morgana were to be the loser of that story. Fear arose inside the old witch and she started to back down. However, her eyes fell on the shinning blade of the sword and soon all her worries were gone. She had a plan. She'd done it wrong all the time. For the first time she didn't care if she were to die…..

Helen waited for Morgana to come. If she couldn't change the future, she would use it to her advantage, Nimueh thought. As Morgana stopped near Mordred's grave, Nimueh cast a spell over her. Nimueh's intensions weren't to kill her, though. For the first time, Nimueh realized that by getting rid of the young witch, it wouldn't solve her problem with Merlin. He would never forgive her and eventually he would kill her. So, Nimueh only casted a sleeping spell on Morgana. It didn't take long and Morgana fell asleep. Little did she know that Nimueh had already prepared her a great surprise.

When she wake up, everything looked unchanged, everything except the sword. Its blade was covered in fresh blood. However, Morgana felt attracted to it. The blood should have scared her. She should have run away. But she was there staring at the blade. Without being aware, Morgana stepped closer and took the sword by the handler. She was so close to draw it when a familiar voice woke her from that strange trance. It was Aithusa. Morgana let go of the sword and run away followed by her young dragon. There was something strange about that sword. She knew that for sure. Aithusa had felt it as well.

* * *

 **As you already know this story is a sequel from the Light and the Darkness by Elle Light. Nimueh's nightmare appeares there as well as many indices of the events that are to come (Do you remember the Great Dragon's warnning?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all Merry Christmas to you all!**

 **Secondly, sorry for letting you to wait so long, but I was so busy these days.**

 **Thirdly, I want to share some of my tradition with you so here you have some links to some of the carols that are singed in my country.** **watch?v=xerEH8UAJvU &t=1401s watch?v=0eY2W3tRC6Q**

 **watch?v=xerEH8UAJvU &t=1401s**

 **watch?v=0eY2W3tRC6Q** **. (Yes, the lines above are copy paste from Eclipse. Sorry, but I want my message to arrive to all of you)**

 **Now to go back to the story. I'm glad that you like the way I've imagined Nimueh. She would have a very complex story (but you'll see later). I will try to offer more space to Morgana-Aithusa friendship. Their connexion is really special.**

* * *

Nimueh was finally back. For the first time in years she was relaxed. In fact, she felt quite well and she was in the mood to have some fun. She sat in front of the mirror and started to comb her blond hair. She was beautiful; she was a true princess. Who would have ever thought? Long ago, she wouldn't have cared about status, but life had taught her a lot. Long ago, she was just a stupid girl.

The witch hadn't thought about Camelot for such a long time. Uther was dead; Arthur had died as well. Nimueh found quite funny that a serving girl was on the throne of Camelot. She wondered what Uther would have thought about it. It was a pity he died without knowing it. The High Priestess couldn't help bursting into laughter. Uther would have never married a servant, seeing his son marring one would have killed him. It would have been his greatest disappointing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin had ended the spell and for the first time in years he'd managed to remove his chains. He was tired, but the feeling of his magic running through his veins charged him with energy. However, he didn't have much time. He had to act.

The warlock had already learnt every single corner of the castle. He tried to avoid the guards. He wasn't afraid of them, but he preferred to remove any possibility of alerting Nimueh. Plus, he wanted to keep the number of casualties as low as possible. Those soldiers were just trying to make their ends meet. The real culpable was Bolin. He would have time for him later. Bolin was hardly a threat for him. But Nimueh was. Though, he hadn't succeeded in finding out what spell she'd use to possess that body and killing her would mean killing an innocent girl as well. Moreover, it didn't guarantee that once that Helen was dead, Nimueh would be dead as well. So, he would have to wait. Much as he hated that dungeon, he would have to return there before Nimueh would return from her journey. It was funny how many things one could find if he listened to the servants.

However, as he entered Nimueh chambers he was shocked to find her inside. He'd tried to run before she would notice, but it was already too late. She'd seen him. Yet she didn't look annoyed.

"I was waiting you." She said as she took him by the hand and dragged him inside. "I'm a seer. Have you forgotten?" Nimueh answered to his unasked question. He wondered how many things she actually knew. "So, you come to kill me?" Her voice was too relaxed for such a question. Now he was sure that killing her would be a great mistake.

"Could you be killed?" He asked. "I bet you'd already have a new body prepared for you. However, I'm curious how you managed to do that. Where have you hide your body?" He was bluffing. Merlin knew pretty well that her body had been destroyed. However, Freya had warned him that he had to find Nimueh's body. It was the only way her soul would be able to stay in the living world. Merlin wondered if Freya was right or it was another way Nimueh had managed to do it. In case there was, he had the slightest idea how to kill her.

The question didn't seem to bother her. "Honestly, Merlin. I don't know. Actually, I killed myself, but I ended up into another body. I have the slightest idea why. After that, all I did was to link my soul to an object and so I could jump from one body to another." Her story didn't make sense unless Nimueh was, in fact, just one of her numerous host-bodies. It was such easiness in the way she said it.

"Where is your body?"

"I don't know." She answered simply.

"What's your name?"

"Even if I told my name no one would remember me." It was the first time he could real sadness in her voice. So, he was right. Nimueh wasn't actually Nimueh.

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to. Tell me, Merlin. Do you still love Morgana?"

"Yes. I do."

"So, you've learnt nothing. How many times do you need to be betrayed?"

"You really thought that I would buy it? I knew from the start it was your doing." She laughed at his answer.

" So clever. I'm amazed. So, you will go to her, won't you? Then, go." He hadn't expected that. All those years she'd been so cruel with him and suddenly she was willing to let him go. "Do not thank me. I don't do it for you. I kind of love this body and I don't want you to kill it. I'm not match for you anyway. Plus, all those years were enough for my little revenge."

He couldn't believe. It was too easy. Once, he would thank and hurry up to find Morgana, but all those years had made him suspicious. However, he wasn't willing to let fear control his life. So, he would risk. He would believe in miracles once more.

"She's at Camlann." She added as he was still staring at her. Merlin bowed and left as fast as he could.

She let him go. She just sat down and continued to do her hair as if nothing would have happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the idea to focus on the relationship between Morgana and Aithusa!**

* * *

Morgana caressed her little friend- who, by the way, wasn't small anymore. Aithusa answered by putting her head on her lap and watched her friend with such big eyes. The dragoness had grown a lot. She'd become pretty heavy and holding her wasn't as easy as it used to be. Yet Morgana was happy to see her so healthy and plumpy.

All those years, Aithusa had been her only support. The witch had found her shortly after Morgana had to say good-bye to Morgause and since then they'd been inseparable. Eventually, the dragoness had learnt to speak, among other things such as playing with kids, begging for attention, stealing food (although, Morgana, as well as the entire village, had always made sure Aithusa had enough food, though, they hadn't known she liked cookies).

They'd soon found a small village which eventually became their home. At first, they'd looked for a shelter for the night, but they were surprised to see how opened the people were despite being so few and so poor. Surprisingly, they weren't afraid of magic. The village was quite remote from the so called civilization of Albion's kingdoms and so they'd grown up listening to stories about dragons and magic creatures. For the first time, Morgana had the chance to use her magic to help others while Aithusa had the chance to get close to the people. They helped with the harvest and the hunting and the village thrived in just few years. People from other villages came there in order to have Morgana treat their illness or to get her to their own village to cure the people. Every month, she would travel great distances to see sick people that needed her help. As Aithusa was a grown-up already, she would usually take Morgan on her back so the distances wouldn't be so great. Every year, Morgana would go back to Camlan to pay tribute to the boy that had meant everything to her, but who she'd sentenced to death because of her ego.

* * *

All those years she hadn't managed to forget Merlin no matter how hard she'd tried. Yet, he was always in her dreams and she'd learnt to enjoy this little pleasure. As time passed, she'd got to remember only the good parts and no matter how much it hurt not having him there, his memory had always bring her a smile.

* * *

Merlin watched them from distance. Helen/ Nimueh -or whatever her name was- hadn't lied. He didn't understand her reasons, but for now he was happy that it had ended like that. He just wanted to believe that she was sick of that hatred- though, experience had taught him otherwise...

All those years he'd waited nothing but to see Morgana and Aithusa again. So, he couldn't stay there for long. Excited and with a wide smile on his face he climbed down the hills towards the little meadow where the two were. The first to notice him was Aithusa, who, happy as she was, flow directly to him, forgetting to take Morgana with her.

Morgana didn't notice who he was. She'd only seen Aithusa fly happily towards someone and bumping into him. However, as she looked carefully she managed to recognize his features, but she was just too afraid that he would disappear should she dare to move.

He caressed Aithusa and laughed happy to be able to hold her so close and feel her delicate skin on his cheeks. Soon, though, his attention was directed towards Morgana who was still there. It wasn't until he came near to her that she finally dared to run to him and hold him so close that he would never be able to escape.

"I've thought you died." It was all she managed to mutter between tears.

"If you'd allow me to be your friend, we'll have all the time for me to tell you what had happened. Do not blame yourself or Morgause. I asked her to tell you I was dead." She looked in his eyes, like a child that needs to know why certain things happen the way they do. "Because we both want to keep you safe. And she only demanded me to stay alive." Morgana smiled. So, her sister had accepted him. Yet it didn't make her less upset for being lied. Though, she could be upset later.

* * *

The sword was still there, mighty and bright among the green hills. They watched and they couldn't help feeling a sense of weakness in front of the mighty destiny. Eventually, he cast a spell and brushes of roses grew around it, hiding it from view and protecting it from any unwanted taker.

"I don't know if certain prophesies are true or not, but this sword has already created enough damage. It's better to never be used again." Morgana smiled. Mordred's grave had never been more beautiful.

Down, behind the numerous branches and flowers, a tiny rose got pushed into the swords blade. Instantly the red of her petals got darker and darker as the blade cut into her fragile branches and the curse spread to all the flowers around it.…


End file.
